You Can't Trust Me
by Skyheart77
Summary: Allen Walker, orphan and spy for his master Lord Lavi, who bears a grudge against the Kanda family. Allen is sent to spy on them, but what happens when Allen falls for the enemy, the cold Lord Yuu Kanda? Will he stay loyal to Lavi? Or betray his love
1. Chapter 1

Lavi looked up at the tall, hulking man furiously. His voice cracking, he screamed, "You bastard! I hate you!"

The man gave a sneering laugh, and he aimed a kick at Lavi's ribcage, throwing him back. The man leaned down and smirked, "Boy, I don't give a shit whether or not you hate me." He lashed out suddenly, striking Lavi in the face, "And anyway, what can you do about it?"

"I'll have my revenge!" Lavi shouted. He clutched the hand of his father's corpse tightly, and cast his gaze about the room.

Three bodies lay, limp and lifeless, around the two of them: Lavi's family. Lavi glared angrily at the man, "I'll kill you!"

The man stood up, laughing, "All right then. I'll wait for you to come take your revenge. Don't forget, my name is Leverrier. Leverrier Kanda." He turned to leave and strode out of the room, calling, "I'll be waiting!"

Lavi's fists clenched at the man's taunting. He screamed, "I'll kill you!" And then he turned, and buried his face in his father's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen Walker whimpered as he pressed himself against the wall, cowering fearfully. The gangsters surrounded him, grinning menacingly. Some of them were cracking their knuckles, while others were licking their lips in anticipation. Allen hid his face in his hands, praying hard for some form of salvation.

The only 'salvation' he received was a brutal kick in the stomach. One of the gangsters lifted Allen into the air, his burly muscles rippling as he hissed, "Come on, boy. Put up some fight. Don't just cower and cry, you goddamn crybaby!"

Allen struggled to escape from the man's grasp, but it was in vain. He gave a cry as his shirt tore, revealing his thin, starved body.

The gangsters began to laugh. The one holding onto him threw him brutally onto the floor and began to swiftly remove his own clothes.

Allen began to cry in earnest. No. Not again. He wanted desperately to escape.

But there was nowhere to run.

"Bookman! Look at that!" Lavi murmured, pointing at a dark alleyway where several dark shadows stood. Lavi's butler, named Bookman, peered into the alleyway. Then he stiffened, "The poor boy's being sodomized." He nudged Lavi, "Come on, Young Master. This is not a sight for a lord like yourself, let alone the little boy that you are."

But Lavi did not move. He remained where he was, staring at the boy being bullied, "He looks so scared."

"It's none of our business." Bookman said, his tone indifferent.

"I want to help him."

Bookman frowned. He knelt down beside Lavi, pulling the boy around to meet his eyes, "Those are gangsters. Are you sure you want to interfere? That's just a beggar brat, and you are a lord."

Lavi met Bookman's gaze without flinching, "The boy looks scared. And…I've been lonely. He could be a playmate."

Bookman hesitating, looking into the alleyway. The men were about to start ripping the clothes of the poor boy. And he made his decision.

Reaching into his pocket, Bookman removed several small, thin silver needles. With a quick flick of his hand, he shot them, and they hit their targets with unerring accuracy.

The boy was still cowering when Bookman and Lavi walked into the alleyway. Lavi squatted down beside the boy and held out his hand, "Hi, my name's Lavi. What's yours?"

The boy cowered from Lavi. He shook his head mutely, the tears falling from his face like water dripping from a faucet.

"It's all right. You're safe now. We'll protect you." Lavi said soothingly. His hand remained held out, waiting for the boy to respond.

Slowly, the boy looked up. He glanced around him, startled. The gangsters all lay around him, motionless and limp, their eyes glassy. He looked frightened, as he stared at Bookman and Lavi.

Calmly, Bookman said, "My Young Master saw that you were being bullied, and decided to do you some justice. Now, come along."

The boy stared up at him uncomprehendingly.

"What's your name? Let's be friends." Lavi said cheerfully. Still he waited for the boy to respond, his hand still outstretched.

There was a long silence. Then the boy reached out carefully, and took Lavi's hand, "My name is Allen Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

"A mission?" Allen Walker repeated, a surprised look on his face. Lavi nodded once, "Yes. You're my best spy by far, you've been training with Bookman since you were five. You've had eleven years of training, so you're the most experienced and skilled of my spies. And besides…you're the one I trust the most."

Allen glowed with pride at the praise, "I understand. Who's the target this time?"

Lavi paused for a moment, rolling a dice around in his fingers. Then he looked up, an unnaturally cold smile on his handsome face, "Sir Yuu Kanda of the Kanda family. Your mission this time is simple, albeit very dangerous. You are to join the family as the new butler, Yuu Kanda's butler. Just infiltrate and find out as much as you can."

"And then?"

"That's it. I just need enough information about their family, so that I can plan my…revenge." Lavi replied, flicking the dice onto the table, where it rolled over a few times before coming to a halt on the 'six'.

"But…as a butler?"

"Bookman has trained you in various forms of martial arts, and you have more or less served as _my _butler for the past few years. There is no doubt in my mind that you are most suitable for this job." Lavi replied, locking his fingers together and looking up at Allen with his piercing green eyes, "Is there any other problem?"

Allen recognised the impatience in Lavi's tone. He bowed his head, "No."

"Then go." Lavi waved his hand, turning to the papers on his desk.

Allen retreated out of the study.

A cruel, malicious smile spread over Lavi's face, looking unnaturally out of place. Finally, he could have his vengeance. And the Kandas would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda Leverrier glanced at his butler, standing beside him. He murmured, "Are you sure it's safe to be out here? Father said that-"

The butler gave a self-assured smile, "Your Father meant that you shouldn't be out in town alone, since he's worried that you might get kidnapped or assassinated. You know what kind of enemies your father has. But as long as you're with me, you're safe."

"I know, but…"

"Or do you not have faith in me, Young Master? Your Father _did _say that it was fine for you to be out in town, as long as you have sufficient protection."

Kanda just turned to look at the town.

The town was quiet and hardly crowded at all, with almost all the townsfolk busy with their jobs. Kanda breathed out in relief. He hated being around so many people at one time. Father had never allowed him to be with so many people at once, and being alone was so much more comfortable for him. Well, alone, other than his butler.

Slowly, he descended the flight of steps, peering curiously through the shops and admiring the scenery of the town, which was totally different from his usually setting. His butler just followed him quietly, glancing around warily as he did so.

"Look at that!"

The sudden exclamation startled Kanda's butler, and he looked at Kanda, "Yes, Young Master?"

Kanda was pointing into a dark alleyway, where a brightly-lit shop stood. There was a large sign standing outside the shop, announcing to any passers-by, "Selling the most comfortable walking shoes, come try them out!"

"They're selling shoes! I want to go take a look!" His butler studied the alleyway closely. Then his eyes widened. He reached out to pull Kanda back, but he was a beat too late; Kanda had rushed into the alleyway.

As he approached the shop, Kanda skidded to a sudden halt. The anticipatory grin on his face faded into a look of alarm, and he looked back at butler, standing in a kungfu stance beside Kanda.

They were surrounded by a group of five men, all holding huge blocks of wood in their hands; one was even holding a huge butcher knife.

"Kanda Leverrier?" The man wielding the butcher knife demanded.

Kanda remained quiet.

"Never mind, we know who you are. Now, are you just going to come quietly, or are we going to have to kick some ass?"

"Do you really think I'm going to hand the Young Master over to you?" Kanda's butler gave a cold, humourless laugh, "Come on, then."

The leader raised an eye, "You asked for it." He jerked his head towards the duo, "Get them."

The other four men charged at Kanda, but the butler was ready for them. He launched into action at once, dispatching one with a powerful roundhouse kick. Then he spun around, dodging as one of the men swung the piece of wood. He held up one of his hands; a small blade flicked open at his wrist. He lunged, slashing brutally. There was a wet slick as the blade slid through the throat of one of the men.

"Watch out!" Kanda shouted.

His butler spun around. Then stopped. Slowly, almost comically, he looked down.

The huge butcher knife stuck out of his stomach. A disbelieving gasp escaped him. Then, as the leader of the gang slid the knife out, he collapsed to the ground, twitching.

"Link!" Kanda threw himself beside his butler, clutching him tightly, "No...this isn't happening."

"Now for you, 'Young Master'." The gang leader laughed snidely. He flexed his arm, "Come on."

Kanda hesitated. He looked at Link, almost as if wishing that Link would just miraculously stand up and save him. But no. No such luck. Link had already gone limp, his eyes dazed and staring sightlessly.

"You're coming with us, kiddo."

Kanda flinched, turning his head away, waiting for it to come.

There was a sudden yell of shock, and Kanda heard the sound of someone crashing against the wall. He looked up.

There was a short, lean man slamming the gang leader into the wall, and punching him repeatedly in the face. The stranger sent one final punch, and the gang leader slid to the ground, unconscious. Then the stranger turned to the remaining two men. With lightning fast moves that Kanda could hardly catch, the stranger had hurled both men to the ground (yes, despite his incredibly small size) and knocked them unconscious.

As the stranger turned to face Kanda, Kanda hurriedly closed his mouth, which had fallen open in amazement. The stranger approached, a kind, friendly smile on his face. He held out his hand, "Hey there. You're…Kanda? Kanda Leverrier?"

Kanda nodded stiffly.

The stranger's grin widened, "Thank goodness I got here in time."

"Who…who're you?" Kanda asked.

"Me?" The stranger knelt down beside Kanda, still holding his hand out, "I'm Allen Walker."

Kanda hesitated. Then he took Allen's hand.


End file.
